


Stone Cold Fox (He is)

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23 Days of Wonder, CEO Nakamoto Yuta, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Figure Skater Dong Sicheng | Winwin, Kitsune, M/M, Power Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Riding, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Title/Honorifics Kink, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Day 5 - Ice SkatingList of the prompts
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159391
Kudos: 5





	Stone Cold Fox (He is)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Ice Skating
> 
> [List of the prompts](https://mobile.twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1335962314328199170)

Bored.

Yuta doesn't mean that the performances are bad. No, it is good. All of it.

Bored.

It's just no one is able to catch his interest. No matter how unique their costumes or their tricks at the ice rink.

Bor-

Yuta lifts his head when the last performance tonight starts. 

It's Winwin, the rising figure skater from Wenzhou. 

There's something that makes him really stand out among old and new skaters around the world. 

The way he gracefully dances in stunning, impossible moves no other skaters ever do before,

The way his flawless skin glows under the bright spotlight,

As if he is a fantasy character comes to life itself.

Perfect,

Ethereal,

Majestic.

He is what he has been looking for all this time.

⛸️

“Hello,”

"Ah, you are ... " Winwin quickly bows, earning soft chuckle from Yuta, "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Nakamoto,” 

"Just call me Yuta," His warm smile fades as soon as he closes the distance between them, hands circling the slim, small waist. "Are you free tonight?" he whispers with low voice.

There's a long pause before the beautiful skater answers,

"Yes,"

Yuta pecks at the pointy tip of his ear. "Let's go then,"

⛸️

Winwin is like a matryoshka which Yuta opens to the smallest part. In just one night, he witnesses his popular side, his shy side, and now his aggressive and sensual side. 

Yuta doesn't realize that he's already lying on top of the hotel's bed, stripped to the skin, before he feels his aching length is buried in a tight and hot flesh, eliciting a moan from his open mouth.

It amuses him that Winwin doesn't adjust himself first and already sets his pace, bouncing up and down, rolling his hip, giving Yuta a show by touching himself. 

Winwin truly is a rare specimen full of surprises. 

"Yuta- _san_ ,"

His cock twitches. Yuta groans, hands shoot to his waist, gripping it tight as he pushes deeper to Winwin. When he thought that the skater has already given all surprises he has.

This one.

Winwin moans again. "Yuta- _san_ ," 

This one is beyond his expectation.

"You're so good," 

He wants this euphoric feeling to last forever.

⛸️

Winwin sighs, finally coming down from his high. He can't hold back his smirk finding his victim's eyes close forever.

Delicate fingers caressing his face. "Too bad it's our first and last sex, Yuta- _san_. I really like your dick,"

But soon his relaxed face turns into frown of shock and disbelief as he hears sudden chuckle from the man below him.

He is sure that he has sucked all of the man's Qi.

As soon as those eyes open, Winwin already finds himself falls to his back and Yuta on top of him now.

The table turns.

Wide grin plastered on Yuta's face. "Seems that my prediction is right," He tilts his head to the left. "I didn't expect to find a huli jing choosing to be famous around humans,"

"Who are you?"

Yuta leans his head.

"Have you ever heard of Nogitsune?"

**Author's Note:**

> Qi = life force of living things
> 
> Huli jing = a fox spirit from Chinese mythology, usually depicted as evil and cunning creatures.
> 
> Nogitsune = evil Kitsune (fox spirit from Japanese mythology)


End file.
